


The Illusion of Privacy.

by cleotheo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleotheo/pseuds/cleotheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After keeping their relationship a secret for a whole year, Draco and Hermione think it will be no problem to continue on the same way now they're head students and share private dorms. But have they really got as much privacy as they think? Fun, One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Illusion of Privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is set in seventh year. Voldemort was defeated in sixth year. Dumbledore is alive, and the Malfoys weren't involved with Voldemort.

Humming happily to herself, Hermione Granger, finished rubbing her shimmering coconut body lotion into her body. The Head Girl, then turned to the skimpy lingerie set on her bed and slipped into the push up silver and green bra with the matching skimpy knickers. The underwear left very little to the imagination, and Hermione was positive her boyfriend, Draco Malfoy, would definitely appreciate the fact her underwear was in Slytherin colours. Hermione herself may have been a Gryffindor, but Draco often said she was a Slytherin at heart. Although that could be due to the fact they'd been so good at hiding their romance from everyone for the last year.

The pair had gotten together in sixth year, but with Voldemort a very real presence in the wizarding world, they both decided a relationship between a muggleborn and a pureblood was a bad idea. However, they didn't stop seeing each other and just conducted their romance in secret. Technically the downfall of Voldemort at the end of the previous year should have resulted in the pair coming clean about their relationship, but the idea of sharing dorms as head students had been far too appealing to miss out on and they were worried that Dumbledore would alter things if he discovered the pair were dating. They were planning on telling people at the end of the year, but that was still several months away and for the time being they were happy to conduct their relationship in the privacy of the head dorms.

As Hermione magically dried her hair and made sure it fell in soft waves down her back, she heard the door downstairs opening and Draco entering the head dorms. Grinning at the surprise her boyfriend was going to get, Hermione quickly swiped some clear lip gloss over her lips before exiting her bedroom and heading downstairs.

"Hi, sexy," Hermione called as she sauntered into the common room.

"Hi, beautiful," Came the reply from a voice Hermione hadn't expected to hear.

Hermione let out a surprised squeak as she actually realised Draco wasn't alone. She'd just assumed her boyfriend would be coming back to the head dorms alone as they'd made plans for the evening, but for some reason he was accompanied by his best friend, Blaise Zabini. Blaise was quite happily sitting on the sofa next to Draco, openly eyeing Hermione in her very sexy lingerie.

"Oh my god," Hermione gasped as she turned around and darted back upstairs.

As she went, she was vaguely aware of Draco chuckling and Blaise remarking on her peachy bum. Even though she was tempted to remain hidden away upstairs, she knew it was better to face Blaise head on, so she pulled a silk robe over her underwear and headed back downstairs.

"You didn't have to cover up for my benefit," Blaise said with a chuckle. "Personally, I preferred your previous outfit."

"You weren't meant to see my previous outfit," Hermione retorted. "I thought Draco was alone."

"Blaise came to borrow my Transfiguration book, he accidentally dropped his in the Black Lake," Draco explained.

"How did you drop your book in the lake?" Hermione asked, temporarily allowing herself to get distracted from the fact Blaise now knew her and Draco were a couple.

"Technically, I threw it in," Blaise confessed. "But it was an accident. Theo was annoying me so I threw the book at him, but he ducked and it went flying past him and ended up in the lake. Draco said I could borrow his copy until my new copy arrives in a few days."

Hermione shook her head, amazed that boys thought that throwing things at one another was perfectly normal behaviour. She'd witnessed it herself with her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, they would often throw things at each other to grab the other ones attention or even if they were annoying each other.

"Now about what you saw," Hermione said, turning back to the problem in hand.

"Don't worry about me," Blaise interrupted. "I didn't see a thing. Although, at least now I know why Draco spends so much time up here. In his shoes, I would do the same thing. But, why didn't you tell me?" He asked his friend. "I wouldn't judge because Hermione is a Gryffindor, or because she's a muggleborn."

"I know you wouldn't judge, Blaise," Draco reassured his friend, not wanting him to think he didn't trust him. "We just didn't want Dumbledore finding out about us. We doubt he would approve of his two head students sleeping together."

"Probably not," Blaise agreed. "He would likely stop you sharing dorms."

"Which is why we're keeping quiet," Hermione said. "We're going to tell everyone at the end of the year, but for now, we need you to keep quiet."

"My lips are sealed," Blaise vowed. "I promise, no-one will hear about your little secret from me."

"Thanks Blaise," Draco said with a smile.

Hermione also thanked Blaise, before retreating back upstairs before he started on about how hot she looked in her skimpy Slytherin lingerie set. As embarrassed as she was that Blaise had seen her in her underwear, she was relieved that he was able to keep a secret. Their relationship was still not public knowledge, and she intended to keep it that way until they were ready to go public at the end of the year.

00000

Entering the head dorms, Hermione was surprised to find the common room alight with candles. Draco was standing just inside the door and he handed Hermione a single red rose, before stepping aside and revealing a candlelight picnic spread out in front of the fire.

"Wow, what's this in aid of?" Hermione asked as she dropped her bag to the floor.

"Can't I spoil my girlfriend?" Draco questioned in reply.

"Of course you can," Hermione replied with a smile. "I have no objections to this sort of spoiling."

"Should we settle down and eat?" Draco asked.

Settling down beside the fire, the couple enjoyed their picnic. As they talked, Hermione got Draco to confess he'd had help with the picnic from the house elves. They'd provided all the food and drink, but he'd been adamant he'd set everything up and the entire idea was his.

"Do you fancy some dessert?" Draco asked. "I've got strawberries and cream in the fridge."

"That sounds ideal," Hermione replied with a smile.

Clearing the rest of the picnic away, Draco grabbed the dessert from the fridge. When Draco insisted on feeding Hermione her strawberries, she knew exactly what he had in mind. Sure enough, within ten minutes they were engaged in a heated kissing session and their clothes had started to be removed as they polished off the strawberries and cream.

The couple were so caught up with each other that they failed to hear the door to the common room open. It wasn't until they heard someone clearing their throat, that they realised they were no longer alone. Standing looking at them with a questioning look on his face was Professor Snape.

"Sir," Draco said, grimacing at his head of house as Hermione quickly tried to cover herself with the picnic blanket. He was only in his boxers himself, but he wasn't going to bother covering up as Snape couldn't see anything major, however, Hermione was in her underwear and it showed off all her assists.

"I just came to see about the new prefect patrols," Snape said, a hint of a smirk playing around his lips. "They should have been on my desk this afternoon."

"Damn, I forgot," Draco swore. "I'll get them to you tomorrow."

"Make sure you do," Snape replied.

"Before you go, can we ask you a favour?" Draco asked.

"Don't worry, I'll not be telling anyone what I've seen," Snape reassured the couple. "It's none of my business what the pair of you get up to in your free time. But maybe next time, move it to the bedroom."

"Yes Sir," Draco muttered as Snape swept out of the room, his shoulders moving as though he was laughing quietly to himself.

"That was worse than Blaise," Hermione grumbled. When Draco turned back to his girlfriend, he found her face was flaming red with embarrassment. "I can't believe Snape's seen me in my underwear."

"At least he didn't comment on how hot you looked," Draco remarked with a shrug. "Every time I'm alone with Blaise, he brings up the subject of you in your underwear."

"Great, I'm the object of Blaise's dirty fantasies now," Hermione muttered. "I can't believe we've now been caught twice, and both times in the privacy of the head dorms. No-one saw us together last year when we were sneaking around the castle, but now we should have privacy, everyone's walking in on us."

"It's hardly everyone, it's just two people," Draco corrected. "And at least its two people we can trust. Neither Blaise or Snape will say anything, I promise."

"I guess not," Hermione replied with a sigh. "But I think it's time we followed Snape's advice and headed to the bedroom. At least we'll be safe there."

00000

Professor McGonagall searched her desk for the second time, wondering if she'd missed the prefect patrol schedule during her first search. Normally Hermione and Draco had the patrol schedule on her desk on time, but for some reason they hadn't delivered it. It wasn't a big deal as she could get it the following day, but she was slightly curious as to what had delayed the head students. They were so conscientious, and it was unlike them to forget something like this.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her, McGonagall decided to pay a visit to the head dorms. It was late and the head students might be in bed, but she could at least have a nosey around and see if they'd at least done the schedule. Maybe they'd done the schedule and just forgotten to hand them out to the Professors. If that was the case, she could just grab a copy and double check it before she headed off for bed herself.

Arriving at the head dorms, McGonagall used the password to gain entrance to the head dorms. The common room was in darkness, but there was enough moonlight coming in from the windows to let McGonagall see there was dozens of candles dotted around the place. Lighting one of the candles, McGonagall began to have a flick through the papers on the table. Finding no sign of the prefects patrol schedule, she shook her head in disappointment. She expected so much more from Hermione.

Accepting she would have to wait until the following day to ask about the schedules, McGonagall was just about to leave the head dorms when she heard a scratching noise coming from upstairs. Hoping the castle didn't have mice, McGonagall quietly set off to investigate. When she arrived upstairs, she found Hermione's ginger cat, Crookshanks, scratching at one of the doors.

"Poor thing, you're locked out," McGonagall cooed as she reached down and scratched the cat behind his ears.

Hoping Hermione wouldn't mind if she let her cat into her bedroom, McGonagall opened the door a fraction. Crookshanks immediately pushed the door open further as he strolled into the room and jumped up on the bed. Even though she hadn't meant to look into the bedroom, she couldn't help it when Crookshanks opened the door. However, she was very surprised to see the covers on the bed were green, not red as she would expect to find in the head girls room. Obviously Crookshanks liked to sleep on the head boys' bed, she was just surprised Draco allowed such a thing.

Curious about seeing the sight for herself, McGonagall peered further into the room. When she spotted that the head boy wasn't alone she couldn't help but let out a loud gasp. Draco was sprawled out on his back, and snuggled up with her head resting on his chest, was Hermione. The moonlight was bright enough for McGonagall to get a good look at the head students, and she averted her eyes when she realised that it appeared the pair were naked.

Quietly, McGonagall backed out of the bedroom and headed back downstairs. Technically she knew she should wake the pair and scold them for sharing a bed, but she had to admit they looked lovely together curled up sleeping. Personally, she thought they should be allowed to carry on as they were as long as they weren't harming anyone. Besides, a romance between the head students could be just what the school needed for some house unity.

00000

"We should be getting down to breakfast," Hermione murmured as Draco distracted her by nibbling at her neck.

The pair were almost dressed and ready to go, but Draco being Draco, had tried to persuade her to skip breakfast and have some fun with him. Normally, Hermione might have been tempted, but she'd promised Ginny she would help her with her homework, and she knew the redheaded girl would be waiting for her and if she didn't show up, she would come looking for her.

"Wouldn't you rather stay here?" Draco asked as his hands slid under Hermione's shirt and made their way up towards her breasts.

"I would," Hermione replied with a low hum as Draco's thumbs brushed over her nipples. "But I promised Ginny I would help her, and I don't break promises to my friends."

"In that case, promise me I'll have you all to myself tonight," Draco said.

"I promise," Hermione vowed. "Tonight, it'll just be you and me."

"Good," Draco said, before dropping his lips to Hermione's and giving her a searing kiss.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco, and was almost tempted to give in when they were suddenly disturbed by Ginny shouting up the stairs.

"How did she get in?" Draco hissed.

"I don't know, she must know the password," Hermione whispered back, before raising her voice and telling Ginny she was just coming. "Sorry, But I really have to go before she comes up and find us together."

"Damn Weaselette," Draco cursed as he gave Hermione another quick kiss.

Blindly, Hermione grabbed her tie and bag and rushed off downstairs to intercept Ginny before she came up to find her.

"Sorry Gin, I was just coming," Hermione said as she slung her bag over her shoulder and slid her tie over her head. "I was late getting up."

"Really?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"Since when are you a Slytherin?" Ginny asked, chuckling as she pointed out the green and silver tie Hermione had thrown over her head.

Hermione looked down at the tie and cursed loudly. She'd just blindly grabbed a tie, not realising that Draco had placed his tie beside hers the previous night and she'd grabbed the wrong one.

"Now I know what was keeping you," Ginny laughed. "Not that I can blame you. Malfoy's worth joining Slytherin for."

"What do you mean, we've just gotten our ties mixed up," Hermione replied, trying to brush off the incident.

"You're a terrible liar, Hermione," Ginny retorted. "I can see it written all over your face. I disturbed you and Malfoy, and you picked up the wrong tie by accident."

"You can't tell anyone," Hermione said, slightly frustrated that Ginny had seen right through her excuses.

"Don't worry, you're secrets safe with me," Ginny reassured her friend. "Although it won't be a secret much longer unless you go and get your own tie off Malfoy."

Darting back upstairs to swap ties, Hermione inwardly cursed as yet another person had discovered their relationship. These head dorms were proving anything but private.

00000

It was mid-Saturday afternoon and Hermione and Draco had come back early from Hogsmeade to spend some time together. Luckily all their friends were busy shopping and having fun, so no-one was really missing them.

As it did more often than not, their time together took a sexual turn. After a couple of hours lounging around laughing and talking, things had gotten heated between them. Hermione was now straddling Draco's lap as they moved increasingly closer to shedding the remainder of their clothes and making love. They were both completely topless, and Draco was working on getting Hermione's underwear off under her skirt.

Despite what had happened with Snape a few weeks previously, they still hadn't thought about moving to the bedroom. The Professors rarely bothered them on weekends, and all their friends were down in Hogsmeade. However, they were soon left regretting their judgement when the door to the head dorms flew open and a bickering Theo Nott and Pansy Parkinson entered.

"Draco, we need your help," Theo called, before his mouth dropped open in shock at the sight of the head girl's naked breasts.

"Whoa, Granger, what a pair," Pansy whistled. "Who knew you had so much up top."

"Not again," Hermione seethed as she quickly found Draco shirt and pulled it on.

"What the hell are you two doing barging in here?" Draco asked through clenched teeth as his two friends strode into the room as though they hadn't interrupted anything.

"We need your help," Pansy answered while Theo continued to stare at Hermione despite the fact she was covered up. "Blaise spotted a new broom he wants for his birthday, and we need you to buy it for us. We'll all chip in, but you'll know all about customising it to Blaise's liking."

"And this couldn't wait?" Draco questioned in annoyance. "Blaise's birthday is over a month away."

"Yeah, but the guy in the shop said it would take two to three weeks to get the broom customised," Theo said, finally tearing his eyes away from Hermione. "We need to get moving. We thought you were still down in Hogsmeade, but when we couldn't find you, we came to see if you were up here."

"Although if we knew you and Granger were a couple, we wouldn't have just waltzed in," Pansy added, giving her friend an apologetic smile. "We didn't mean to interrupt anything."

"It's fine, just keep it to yourselves," Draco said with a sigh. "We're not advertising the fact we're a couple."

"We can keep a secret," Pansy vowed.

"Especially if you come and order the broom with us," Theo said with a smirk.

"Fine, I'll come and get the damn broom," Draco muttered as he got to his feet. "Sorry Hermione. I'll not be long."

"It's fine," Hermione said with a sigh. "You go and get the broom for Blaise. I'm going for a bath."

Hermione gave Draco a quick kiss, before heading off to have a soak in the bath. Mentally cursing Theo for disturbing him, and then making him leave when Hermione was going to be getting naked in the bath, Draco summoned a fresh shirt and pulled it on. Still grumbling to himself, he headed down to Hogsmeade with Pansy and Theo to sort Blaise's birthday present out. Yet again, their relationship had been exposed through the head dorms. At this rate everyone but Dumbledore was going to know they were a couple, and they wouldn't have told a soul.

00000

After being disturbed several times in the last few weeks, Hermione and Draco had changed the password to the head dorms in the hope it would mean less interruptions. However, neither of them had realised that within two days of them changing the password they'd used it in front of nearly almost all of their friends so they'd lost their privacy yet again.

Still thinking they had more privacy then the past few weeks, Hermione set out to surprise Draco again. Only this time she decided against the sexy underwear route. Finding Draco's quidditch jersey, she slipped it on and was pleased to find it hung seductively off one shoulder. Grabbing a pair of lacy green knickers, she headed down to the common room and settled herself down on the large sofa. She settled herself down so that nothing naughty was on display, but that Draco would see her bare legs as he entered the room.

When the door to the head dorms finally opened, Hermione threw the pair of knickers towards the door and sat up, smiling at her boyfriend over the back of the sofa. However, when she sat up, it wasn't Draco in the doorway. Harry and Ron were standing there with identical looks of horror on their faces, her knickers sitting on Ron's shoulder where they must have landed.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting you two," Hermione said as she jumped to her feet and pulled at Draco's jersey to make sure it covered her backside.

"Really?" Harry said as he found his voice. "You mean, the kickers weren't aimed at us?"

"Sorry about that," Hermione apologised as she grabbed the underwear off Ron's shoulder.

"Hey, you're wearing a Slytherin jersey," Ron remarked as he looked at Hermione for the first time. "Malfoy's jersey," He added when Hermione moved slightly and the name and number was evident on her back.

"Yeah, I am," Hermione said slowly as she tried to think of an excuse to be wearing the jersey. Unfortunately none came to mind. She had no idea how to explain wearing the jersey and throwing her knickers around the room.

"Can't think of an excuse, eh?" Harry laughed.

"Not really," Hermione replied with a slight smile. "I think the situation sort of speaks for itself."

"It does," Harry agreed.

"And what do you think of the situation?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"It's none of our business," Harry answered with a shrug. "Malfoy might not be our favourite person, but we agreed last year his family weren't as bad as we thought. They didn't side with Voldemort when he was back, and that has to be a plus."

"Besides we sort of saw it coming," Ron added. "You two have been nice to each other all year, and we could all see the attraction. I could have just done without having to have your knickers thrown at me and then seeing you looking all sexy in his quidditch jersey."

"You think I look sexy?" Hermione asked. She was so relieved that Harry and Ron hadn't caused a fuss about her relationship with Draco that she didn't want to dwell on it and create problems that weren't there.

"Yeah," Harry and Ron replied in unison as they gave Hermione appreciative stares.

"Of course it would be better if you were wearing a Gryffindor jersey," Harry said. "But since you're trying to seduce Malfoy, what you're wearing is perfect. I'm sure he'll love you wearing his house colours with his name plastered all over your back."

"He does like it when I wear his jersey," Hermione admitted. "It usually leads to some pretty explosive sex."

"Too much information," Ron said with a grimace. "Please Hermione, never mention sex and Malfoy in the same sentence again. There's some things best friends just don't need to know."

"Okay, I promise not to share too much," Hermione said with a laugh. "Is there anything I can do for you? I'm assuming you visited for a reason."

"We just came to see if you wanted to hang out, but we can do that another time," Harry said. "We'll leave you and Malfoy to have your fun."

Hermione said goodbye to her friends, and as she settled back down on the sofa she thought about how everyone who truly mattered now knew about her and Draco. All their friends now knew about them, and the only reason they were keeping quiet was because of Dumbledore. If only he hadn't been such an old fashioned stick in the mud they could have gone public with their relationship. But unless they wanted to risk him changing the living arrangements, they would have to carry on in secret for another few months.

00000

"I can't believe everyone knows and we haven't told any of them," Draco grumbled to his girlfriend.

The pair were in the head dorms sorting out the latest prefects patrols, and they were discussing events of the last few weeks. Within a month their relationship had gone from being a big secret, to all their friends knowing about it. If it wasn't for the fact they were worried about what Dumbledore would do, they would have given up on the charade of just being friends. But they didn't want to spend their last few months of school back in their respective dorms, when they could be spending them together in the head dorms.

"So much for having our privacy this year," Hermione snorted.

"I still can't believe the amount of people who just walk into the common room without knocking," Draco said with a shake of his head. "It's not as if they knocked and then walked in when there was no answer, they just walked in."

"Let's face it, our friends have no boundaries," Hermione replied with a shrug.

"Do you think they'll always be like this?" Draco asked. "Just walking into our place without knocking."

"Our place?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at Draco, challenging him on his slip of the tongue.

"Yeah, our place," Draco said with a smile and Hermione realised it hadn't been a slip of the tongue at all. "I thought when we left school we could find a place of our own."

"I'd like that," Hermione replied.

Leaning over she gently connected her lips with Draco's. Draco had no sooner slipped his tongue into her mouth when the couple heard a quite chuckle behind them. Spinning round they found Professor Dumbledore standing behind the sofa.

"Professor," Hermione gasped. "How long have you been there?"

"I've just arrived," Dumbledore answered. "But don't worry, you didn't shock me or surprise me in the slightest."

"What?" Draco frowned at the headmaster, wondering if he'd understood him correctly.

"You honestly thought I didn't know about the pair of you?" Dumbledore asked with an amused chuckle. "I've known since last year. I'm not quite as oblivious as people think. I know almost everything that happens in my school, and I certainly picked up on you two."

"And you still let us be head students and share dorms?" Hermione questioned.

"Head students are responsible students, and that fits you two perfectly," Dumbledore answered. "Your personal lives are none of my business. I trusted you both to be responsible, and it seems I was right. You're two of the best head students Hogwarts has ever had, and in fact I suspect the fact you're a couple has made things easier for you."

"Wow, we thought you wouldn't like it if you found out we were together and sharing dorms," Draco said.

"I have no problem with your relationship," Dumbledore reassured the couple. "And I was young once upon a time. I remember what it was like to be young and in love. Not to mention the raging hormones and the constant lust."

Laughing at the disturbed expressions on the head students faces, Dumbledore dropped off the detention statistics he'd come to drop off, before saying goodbye and leaving. After the headmaster had gone, Hermione and Draco couldn't help but laugh at the irony of their situation. All year they'd been keeping things quiet so Dumbledore didn't find out they were a couple and he'd known all along. So much for their plans to have one last year of secrecy with private dorms where they could be together without anyone seeing them. Their relationship couldn't have gone more public even if they'd announced it themselves at the beginning of the year.

The End.


End file.
